The variable displacement supercharger described in Patent Literature 1 below has been known so far. This supercharger has an annular sealing body that is fixedly fitted with a turbine housing and a rear exhaust gas introducing wall of an exhaust nozzle. A gap between the turbine housing and the rear exhaust gas introducing wall is sealed by this sealing body, and leakage from a scroll flow passage is suppressed.